1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the invention relates to a scale lever assembly, and more specifically, relates to a scale lever assembly for a platform weighing scale.
2. Background Art
Platform weighing scales have been utilized to measure the weight of a user for many years. One variety of platform weighing scales is a mechanical analog scale, which includes a base and a platform moveable relative to the base. The mechanical analog scale also includes a lever structure that is moveable responsive to movement of the base. In certain embodiments of the mechanical analog scale, the lever structure causes rotation of a dial. In other embodiments, the lever structure causes rotation of a pointer relative to a fixed dial.
The lever structure usually includes a pair of primary levers, otherwise referred to as the long levers, and a pair of secondary levers, otherwise referred to as the short levers. The primary levers are pivotally mounted to corner stands or slots located near the rear side or the front side of the base and extend and converge to a nose plate, otherwise referred to as a nose iron, located between and offset from the corner stands or slots towards the opposite side of the base. The secondary levers are pivotally mounted to corner stands or slots located at the base side opposite the side having the corner stands or slots for the primary levers. Each secondary lever connects to a primary lever intermediate the lever's ends. Each of the primary and secondary levers has a V-shaped notch located near the pivoted end for supporting knife edge metal hangers fastened to the platform. The nose plate is operatively associated with and controls movement of either the dial or the pointer.
According to another proposal, the lever structure includes a pair of flat levers. The flat levers are spaced apart and generally aligned with the placement of the user's feet upon the platform. Each flat lever is associated with a strain gauge for collectively measuring the weight of the user thereon.
In light of the foregoing, what is needed is a simplified lever structure that is both cost effective and efficient for transmitting a load of a user.